Mixels in Lalaloopsy Land
This is a lost episode of Lalaloopsy TV Series. It's not a creepypasta one. In this episode, Infernites 2014 and 2015, Frosticons, Spikels, and the Orbitonz get teleported to Lalaloopsy Land. Where Flain meets Crumbs, Scorpi meets Trace E. and Spot, and more. But when Major Nixel and the Nixels take over Lalaloopsy Land, it's up to all Mixels and Lalaloopsys to save Lalaloopsy Land! It only aired on Nick Jr. once on August 16, 2014 before Spot Draws the Line came on and was banned forever due to curse words and violence. It showed all the Series 4 Mixels for the first time ever and all users from Mixels Wiki never seen the episode and all of Series 4 Mixels. Transcript TV Series for Lalaloopsy starts normally, but at the end, The Mixels logo appeared instead of Lalaloopsy and All lalaloopsy are replaced with all Series 1-4 Mixels title card came up and said MIXELS IN LALALOOPSY LAND Flain: Mixels in Lalaloopsy Land! to Mixel Park where Infernites 2014 and 2015, Frosticons, Spikels, and the Orbitonz are having lunch. Nurp-Naut: It's so peace and quiet here. Flain: I know right? Slumbo: This lunch is going- teleporter appears in front of all Mixels. Flain: What's that? Footi: No, it can't be. Hoogi: I know, it's a teleporter! Flain: Hope we don't teleport to Nixel Land or else NIXEL BATTLE TIME! Rokit: A teleporter to Space? Footi: No. It's teleporter to flowers! Slumbo: No Skihills! Flamzer: To Satan HELL! Nurp-Naut: To A Rare Planet! the mixels start arguing about what teleports to except Flain. Flain stops them from arguing. Flain: Guys, calm down. We don't know what it teleports to. Hoogi touched it. Hoogi: Look! I touched it! teleported Footi and Scorpi: Wait Hoogi! it and get teleported Rokit: To Space! it and get teleported Flamzer: Let's meet Satan! HAIL SATAN! it and get teleported Burnard: I think it's a little stupid. it and get teleported Mixels except Flain go touch the teleporter and they all get teleported. Flain: Looks like a teleporter to a big temple adventure to me. it and get teleported Lalaloopsy Land Flain: Where am I? This is not the big temple adventure! Rokit: It's notta Space! Flamzer: What? I am about to meet Satan for the first time! Burnard: THERE'S NO SATAN, STUPID DOG! Flamzer: Burnard Don't call me, Stupid Dog! Nurp-Naut: Not this is a Rare Planet! Footi: Or Flowers! Slumbo: No skihills! suddenly, a girl's voice heared from the bush. A girl's voice: Please stop talking. Flain: Who are you? A girl's voice: Hello. Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land, a cute land for every lalaloopsy. Now, let me get out of the bush to reveal myself. Nurp-Naut: Is it my sister, Purp-Naut? A girl's voice: No, I am... lalaloopsy girl is revealed out of the bushes and she's a baker. Also, her pet too. Flain: AHHHHHHHH! Your button eyes scare me! Nurp-Naut: Your not my sister, Purp-Naut! Untitled Lalaloopsy Baker Girl: Of course not, I am Crumbs Sugar Cookie and this is Mouse. Flain: Uhhh, nice to meet ya... Crumbs: Here in Lalaloopsy Land, when there's a problem, we can solve it! Flain: a Cubit out Crumbs: What's that rainbow square? Flain: A cubit used to mix ourselves! We can start to help someone's problems in this land now! Crumbs: Cool! I wonder when Lalaloopsys mix with cubits? Maybe I think, I don't know. Nurp-Naut: We Mix, Max, and Murp! Crumbs: What's a Murp? Slumbo: A Murp is something bad and won't solve problems. Crumbs: Oh, Flain, Can I trying mixing with your cubit? Flain: Sure! Ya go girl! touch the cubit, suddenly it worked, they mixed. Crumbs/Flain Mix: What do we look like? Nurp-Naut: Weirder...it's supposed to be a Murp! Why it should be a Mix? Crumbs/Flain Mix grabs buttons from button trees, the Mixels were amazed. Crumbs/Flain Mix: See? We can grab buttons from button trees! Ya! unmix themselves. TO BE CONTINUED Trivia There is a sequel: Lalaloopsy and Mixels Special. Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Nickelodeon Category:Mixels